Hellcat Squadran: Perfect Insanity
Hellcat Squadran: Perfect Insanity is a story focusing on in an Alternate Universe that many refer to as the Insane Verse. The Insane verse is 400 years further along then the prime universe. Prologue Heartbreak. Pain. Horror. Shock. Disbelief. Denial. Hell itself inside my mind. What the fuck? I never saw this coming. My brother is gone, and my girlfriend left me a week ago for a woman. Fuck. Me. Something has shattered. Something is gone. An animalistic portion of my brain awakens. No, I can't do that....oh, what does it matter anymore? A sickening smile goes across my face. I walk across the base and find May. Her back is turned. I lunge forward and clamp my jaw around her throat. She gurgles for a moment in horror, then shudders once and is still. Ooooh. The blood is appetizing, delicious, even. A remain in the position I'm in for a few minutes, draining her dry. My strength appears to be increasing. A gasp sounds from nearby and I snap my head up. Adriana is standing in the doorway. I'm upon her before she can do anything. I raise my hand and attempt to summon my earth powers, but the result is a large shard of ice. I stab it into her heart, killing her instantly. I quickly lap up her blood as well. My strength increases evermore. You probably think I'm insane by now. No. I'm better then anyone in my position would be. My mom is beheaded by a huge gorilla, I kill the gorilla, another gorilla kills my brother, my girlfriend leaves me for a woman. Oh, I'm much better then any that would be where I stand right now. I stand up and look at the two corpses. I smile again, whip out my camera, snap a photo, and put it into the mainframe of the computers. My smile broadens. oh, this will get fun. Only the Beginning found himself standing in a far more dark base. I must be in an alternate universe as of now. He thought. He saw a different Ryan standing next to a different IceBite, who was having a full scale breakdown. He saw behind him, a large TV screen with a horrifying image. The mutilated bodies of Adriana and May, then the camera switched to an image of Zack, bearing a bloody grin. Instantly understanding, walked over. "Ryan, I'll help him, go and stop this." He said. Ryan looked up, confused, then made a face that said "balls to it" and he ran off. The Ryan quickly found Zack, dancing around in a disturbing pirouette in the middle of the street. "Zack! What the fuck have you done!?" Ryan yelled. "I've finally came to my senses." He said in a voice that completely contrasted the statement. Ryan lunged at him, drawing out his liquid blades. Zack rose an arm and it became a large shard of ice. Hard ice. He parried the first blow easily and swung back, all the while with a bloody grin on his face. The ducked and weaved, slashing at one another, when Zack shot a beam of light at Ryan, causing him to fly backwards. Zack jumped forward, but Ryan blasted him back with a force push. Ryan was upon him instantly. "Dammit Zack, why?" "Ok, put yourself in my position, what'd you be doing?" "NOT THIS." Ryan said, raising both his voice and blade. "Come now, think of your children." Ryan froze. "What do you mean?" "My mind is linked to both your wife and children. Kill me, and they die." "You're bluffing." Ryan said, but didn't really believe that. "Nope. So, what I'm going to do, is tell you this. Your wife is in the computer room, tied to a chair with a noose around her neck. Your children are currently on the chopping block in my house. You get to pick which ones to save. Oh, and if you get help from anyone, all of them die." Zack smiled. Ryan froze, terrified, with no idea what to do. Suddenly, Claire's voice screamed in his head. Ryan! Go for them, dammit! Then the spartans voices sounded in his head in unison. No! Save her!" He stared down at Zack, the urge to kill him was overwhelming. But then the voices stopped, and he tore off, hating himself, for Zack's house. He was there in seconds, and kicked the door down, to see, to his shock, not his kids, but Claire, sitting gagged and bound. Ryan untied her, then both their visions went black, and faded to an image of his kids, held in place by an unseen force. Zack entered the scene, clutching something Ryan recognized as Holly's head. Zack turned to face Ryan's point of view, then whirled and stabbed Raynor through the throat. The other Spartans began screaming abuse. They watched as Raynor bled out in seconds, but was alive to feel it.Zack slowly dragged the knife out, then took it over to Samir, and placed it on his chin. He slowly dragged it upward, and after almost a minute, Samir's face was peeled off. Zack removed it and tossed it at Ryan's view. He then turned And slipped the knife into Ethan's kidney, and twisted it. Ethan didn't scream, even when Zack held his kidney in front of his face. Zack then slipped his knife into Lexus' lungs, and he forced the surviving Spartans (which included Ethan) to watch her gasp for air as she died. He slowly carved out Julian's heart, and then made Jared choke to death on it as it continued to beat. It was only then that Ethan died. Their vision returned, and Ryan collapsed, overwhelmed by the sheer reality of it. He sobbed on the ground for almost an hour, while Claire sat next to him, incapable of speech. Then, he stood, possessed by a desire of revenge. He was going to make Zack feel every ounce of pain his children felt, that he felt. "No, you're not." Zack's voice said and a fist of earth smashed him in the face. He flew to the other side of the room. He looked up and saw Zack ducking under a sword swing from Claire, and then a huge shard of Ice came up between her legs and continued until it came out the top of her head. Ryan, now incapable of comprehensive speech, lunged at Zack, not caring what happened to himself. Zack shifted to the side slightly, then used a blade of Ice to lop off Ryan's right arm. Ryan ignored that fact and slashed at Zack again, this time, his blade pierced Zack's shoulder. Zack didn't make a noise of pain. Ryan snarled at him, sounding like an animal. Then, a crack noise sounded above him, and a piano on the floor above fell through the floor and crushed Ryan to death. Zack chuckled quietly and went to finish the job. rushed into the house and saw what had happened, and Zack standing over Ryan's crushed body, blood dripping from his mouth. swore under his breath and charged him. Zack caught his punch with one hand and had him in a chokehold with the other. He tossed away and left the house, all the while smiling insanely. Hellcat Squadran suffered heavy losses that night. They lost many of it's known, trusted members, IceBite was an emotional wreck, and many of their troops had been annihilated by the blood rage Zack had gone on. was speaking to Kayla, who was helping fill in for the destroyed IceBite. "So, you came from an alternate universe, and now want to help us with this...problem?" "Yes." He replied simply. She nodded grimly. He could see that she was having a very hard time holding herslef together as well. She excused herself and he went to familiarize himself with this new universe. Something told him that this was only the beginning. Bloodlust A month passed. was beginning to wonder if he was really needed to help now. He was sitting with most of the remainder of Zeta Wing (Sen was in heavy depression, and hadn't been seen for the entire month) in and Leandra's living room, watching the news. A story about a person who had been hung from the top of empire state building came on. The cameraman adjusted his view, and Zeta saw, to their stunned horror, that the body was of Tory. The news returned to the anchorman, who said "A fair warning, the following video is graphic." Tory was chained to a wall, a video camera focusing on his face. A voice, a menacing, threatening, but oddly cheerful spoke. "Hello Tory." "What do you want?" "Simple, I'm trying to amuse myself, you're the best way." The camera moved forward, so that it was in front of Tory, so that his face was only inches from the camera. A knife came into view and the camera adjusted. Zack's face was shown, grinning, and his shoulder moved slightly and blood covered the lens. The Squadran was instantly on red alert, watching for any sign that Zack might return. Zeta's shift to watch ended after seven hours. They each returned to their houses, tired, stressed, and scared. "God, this world just keeps getting so fucked up so fast." said. Leandra nodded. She headed to the kitchen and quickly made a coffee and a beer. She returned and gave the coffee, who took it gratefully. They sat in silence for a few moments, the Leandra said. "You're stressed." "Yes. We all are." "Yeah....well, you know what helps stress?" "Exercise." On the other side of the residential area, collapsed into her chair and let out, a long, tired sigh. She hated life at that moment. She silently sat and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she sat in that position. Then, a voice woke her from her thoughts. "Um. Hi?" She turned and saw Zack, looking extraordinarily awkward. should have subdued and dragged him to IceBite, but something stopped her. "Why are you here?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Look, , what I did, it wasn't me. Something took control of my mind then. I only just came out of that hell a few hours ago." "Then why would you come here?" He shuffled his feet nervously "I, er, I didn't think any of the others would trust me. And....and....well, I wanted to see you." wasn't sure how to translate that. He hesitantly stepped forward. "Oh, to fuck with it. , I, I think I'm falling for you." He said quickly. She should have felt something was off, instead, she felt an overwhelming joy. She stepped forward and flung her arms around him, knowing precisely what was about to happen. Nine hours later, Leandra awoke to the sound of blaring alarms. wasn't in the bed, so she must have woken up already. Leandra quickly dressed and headed out. A loud explosion sounded nearby. She whirled and saw a the ''Esper go up in flames. a badly burned body flew out, clearly dead. One glance told her it was Sen. She collapsed onto her knees. The pain was only starting. After a day, Leandra had taken in the full blast of what had happened. Zack had snuck in, seduced and killed her. They found her looking as though she'd gone through a tree shredder. There was a note written in blood on the wall. "She was better then you Leandra." And Sen was killed as well. When she got home, it seemed impossible that twenty-four hours ago, she was having the time of her life. Three months passed. More and more deaths came. Dawn was slain less then a week after Sen. They found her severed in half and drained of blood. Then was most of the Elites. When the three months were over, Hellcat Squadran had been reduced to about twenty members. One night, Leandra was sitting in her kitchen holding a beer in one hand, and a gun in the other. Every member was living in her basement now. "You alright?" A voice said. Leandra looked up and saw Serah walking over. She sat down next to her. "No." Leandra said a downed what was left in the bottle. Serah nodded. They'd found Snow dead two weeks prior. They'd had to use DNA testing to discover who it was, as the Snow-Soup was hard to identify from. A bang sounded and the door opened. IceBite, Nyhlus, Aleksander, and Andre were dragging in, to their shock, a captured, bound, and bloody Zack. "You caught him?" Serah exclaimed. IceBite nodded. "Look, I'd like to kill him as much as anyone, but we need to put him on Trial first. No protesting, I'm still in command." IceBite said. Nyhlus began dragging Zack towards the basement entrance, but as the passed the kitchen, Zack planted a strong kick to his gut and caused him to land on the counter. He sprang at it and kicked a knife-rack hanging above Nhylus' head. The blades fell and pierced his head in several places, blood staining the countertop. Andre moved to kill him, but, to general shock, IceBite moved first, and knocked him out instead. He dragged Zack down to the basement and chained him there. They'd been working on special binds for him. They'd restrain all powers. When IceBite returned he said. "Alek, guard him." Alek nodded. That night, even IceBite slept. Zack sat in his cell, in his chains, while Alek dutifully guarded him. "I'd like my phone call." Zack said. Alek looked at him incredulously, shook his head, and looked away. "How many of your friends have I killed?" Zack asked. "I don't know." Alek growled. Zack smiled. "Actually, neither do I." Zack said. "You know, I'm surprised you're still listening to IceBite. Why not kill me now? After what I did to Joy, I'm surprised you're just standing there." Alek sighed. And stepped into the cell. "You'll enjoy what I'm about to do to you." Zack grinned. Both remembered how they'd found Joy. At the bottom on the Laurentian abyss. "I'll just enjoy it more. AT five in the morning, Andre, Serah, and Annihilatus were sitting in the living room in total silence, when Zack walked in, holding Alek in a headlock and a gun to his head. "Phone call please." Zack said cheerfully. The other three, stunned, and wanting to keep Alek alive, tossed him a cell phone. "Thanks." Zack squeezed the trigger and Alek's head exploded. He flung the phone like a tomahawk into Serah's forehead, killing her. Then, he shot Annihilatus for times in the heart, then caught Andre's swinging sword hand. "You're coming with me." A week passed, then found a recording on the front step. They watched it, and saw Andre tied to a chair. A tube was put in his mouth, and a dark red liquid poured down his throat. When it was over, he looked at the camera. "What was that?" "Snow-soup." Andre's eyes widened and he began puking. And puking. Then he began choking. Blood was everywhere. His and Snow's. Then, a large, pulsating thing came out, and Andre died looking at his own stomach. A month passed. Everyone but Leandra, , IceBite, , and Natalia were dead. One night, Leandra and were both asleep on the couch, when the next victim came. Zack snuck in and simply left a knife in 's throat. There was no blood. He drained her dry in the night as well. Sweet Dreams Only Leandra, Natalia, IceBite, and were alive. IceBite looked at Natalia, who was sitting cross legged in the doorway. He sat down next to her, and he saw she had been crying. He sighed, then spoke. "I'm sending you and Leandra to a different universes. Hopefully you'll be able to escape. Zack." Natalia looked up at him. "Why?" "I'm not risking losing you of all people. And Leandra doesn't have any added powers." Natalia just sighed. "All right. I'll get her and we'll leave today." She stood up and walked away. IceBite never saw her again. ---- IceBite and stood overlooking a zoo. They'd tracked Zack here. "I see him." said. IceBite turned his gaze. "Who the hell is that?" IceBite said. Zack was talking to someone. He was tall and wearing a dark suit and sunglasses. Then there were several of him. "Cleanser." They began to listen to him. "You and I could work to together. We could easily destroy any opposition." Cleanser seemed to be concluding. "Hmmmm. Nah." Then, all the clones began to choke. Then, they died. "So sorry to have claimed your prize, !" Then, they were both catapulted over towards Zack. "Come on now, chaps! Get up! Let's see if you can avenge everybody!" Zack said cheerily. IceBite launched forward, ice powers extending. Zack caught him and tossed him away. attempted to kill him, but was thrown away as well. They both stood to attack again, but Zack was gone. Then, they were sucked into the earth, and were spit out by the gates of the zoo. Zack jumped out, laughing hysterically. He grabbed IceBite and flung him into a wall. He turned to , who had found a trolley of ice cream. He rolled it towards Zack, trying to flatten him. It hit Zack and exploded instantly. A lone ice cream cone flew out and embedded itself in IceBite's throat. Killing him in seconds. Zack jumped out of the fire and onto ."You know, we should really stop this fighting." Zack said. "You can go back to your universe and tell them to watch out, cuz I'll be back." Zack said, still grinning. "Do you believe in anything?" asked him. The man before him was one of the most powerful beings he'd ever fought. Such power in the hands of one who believed in nothing was dangerous. "I believe that what doesn't kill you simply fucks you up even more then you already are." Zack said. Then, saw nothing. He awoke in the Squadran's med labs. "Hey, he's awake." Someone said. IceBite came over. "You popped up out of a rift storm. You alright?" IceBite said. A half hour later, a large group of squadran members were grouped around . He made a mind projected hologram. After the first five minutes, Leandra, , and were recoiling in shock. Leandra's jaw dropped, looked murderous. grabbed Will's arm. "You're coming with me." She said and dragged him from the room. After another ten minutes. began blushing incredibly while Zack's eyes widened with shock. Then the meaty explosion happened, and both of them recoiled in horror. moved several meters away from Zack. Once it was over, quickly returned home. She was going to go to her bedroom, and had her handle on the door, when she heard say. "Don't come in!" Instantly understanding, and somewhat relieved, went to sleep on the couch. Zack was sitting on his own couch, staring into space. Leandra sat down next to him. "Hey, you alright." "No, not especially." Zack said. He was horrified by what he had seen. Leandra nodded. had been confused, not knowing what was the matter, with and Will, and then Zack. Leandra and smacked him up the back of the head, and Carolina had punched her. She was going to have a black eye the next day. "Look, Zack. You're not that monster. You'll never become him. I can guarantee you that." She said. he turned to her, and she grabbed him. "Let me show you." She said and pulled him down on top of her. She'd be having sweet dreams that night. wouldn't be able to say the same. Category:Stories